


feel your mother at your side / don't you know you got my eyes?

by declan_lynches (fletcherenns)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fragmented Story, Generally Canon Compliant, Missing Scene(s), Non-Linear Narrative, gratuitous shifts of pov, gratuitous shifts of tenses, informal-ish narrative but i'm gonna say it was just bc it's character based, matthew-centric, noncomittal lapslock, some descriptions of blood, this is awful actually i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletcherenns/pseuds/declan_lynches
Summary: your palm is coral-bright, and the cut across it burns, but not nearly as much as you think it should; not with how much blood there is.  you feel the other boy behind you, know that his eyes are trained on the suspiciously, strangely, shockingly coloured liquid.the worst kind of pain, you realise with lurching certainty, is being aware enough only to realize just how unaware you are.or: three year olds cannot be counted on to make perfect people, can they?





	feel your mother at your side / don't you know you got my eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> title, and a direct influence on this piece of writing is the song [_youth_](https://youtu.be/_ZdsmLgCVdU) by Glass Animals. i'd highly recommend listening to that because firstly, they're an excellent band, and secondly, it should hopefully explain the idea for this fic better. also, in the song's context, ronan would be the narrator.

 

everything seems to still to a stop.

 

you look at the blood on your palm, bright and glistening. the orange-red fills your palm, beginning to make its way down your arm with a sickening viscosity. yet it doesn't _ooze_ so much as just thinly pour, with far, far more ease than you think blood should. _dream things,_ you remember your father saying, _need not conform to the laws of this world, let alone of physics_. an abrupt shake of your head disrupts this groundless thought, but the memory of declan, immensely worried over a small cut, replaces it.

 your palm is coral-bright, and the cut across is burns, but not nearly as much as you think it should; not with how much blood there is.  you feel the other boy behind you, and know that his eyes are trained on the suspiciously, strangely, shockingly coloured liquid.

‘holy shit,’ one of your friends interposes, breaking the momentarily tense silence. ‘that's so fucking cool. do you think it'll leave a scar? i think so. bro, i bet the chicks will be all over you.’ the other one snorts, his signature derision clear, ‘what chicks? i haven't seen a girl in _months_ , dude.’

‘you have to get that checked.’ gabe's voice cuts over the others, though he does not speak particularly loudly. it always does. he has that way about him. you've always figured it's how sunken in his eyes are, just like adam’s ー they make it look like he really does know more than you. you shake your head - that is not likely. declan has told you previously never to go to a doctor - _ronan or_ i _will handle it, matthew. trust us_. _trust me._ you have never questioned anything else they've said, so why this?

'show me your hand,’ he insists further, and so you allow him to take it. his eyes are narrowed as he lightly grips the back of your wrist with the tips of his fingers; the edges of his thin lips press together. the candy-coloured blood fills past the edge of your palm and drips to the ground. nobody else seems to hear that sound against the concrete; you swallow past the sudden lump in your throat.

‘do you–’ he begins, then stops. shakes his head. ‘you don't have a– a thing or anything, right? like, medical?" wave it off - you have never been looked at with such scrutiny. you're not quite sure how to deal with it. _if you're ever in a difficult situation, matthew, get out of it as soon as you can. ronan or i will take care of it_. shake your head again. take a second. pull your smile up higher. ignore the thudding of your heartbeat in your ears.

‘seriously - guys. trust me. it’s no big deal. just a scratch.’

 

and it is. only some blood. except... you feel as if it may mean something, but you cannot figure out what. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **some tidbits:**  
>  > it's supposed to be vague.  
> > gabe is not relevant, he's just a stand in bc matthew doesn't have any mentioned friends.  
>   
>  **also** , this was fully supposed to be a oneshot and still is, but ao3 was literally just about to delete this and i had to get something up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. this is technically only like, a paragraph of the full thing.


End file.
